brick_stormfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:CaitlynGrace/The good, the bad, and the strange: some more old art
Here are some old traditional drawings :) enjoy witnessing the pain of getting old through me :) stay young my friends! Move to Neverland or Utah or something. 20200118_222404.jpg|I did this with my watercolor pencils, i did this drawing and never used them again :/ :( i love this drawing because mermaid lol! And i love her armour dangit!! 20200118_222418.jpg|This is a rare case of me actually writing the date on my drawing, so i know i did this picture in may 14th 2017. It seems about right for that time in my life, ninjago and anime :[ 20200118_222438.jpg|Lets be real, i love this girls style! Mostly because its my style but thats besides the point. Her arms are too long and her feet are bad 20200118_222446.jpg|I love how at the time i was confused about her too... the combination of Charlie Brown skirt, Christmas sweater, medieval vest thingie, and two socks does not make a cohesive look. My favorite part is that the character herself looks confused! 20200118_222542.jpg|This is cute and minimalistic. The tree is wonky tho... ik for a fact this is Andrea 20200118_222606.jpg|This was when i read Tokyo Mew-mew.... i admire my attempt at foreshortening... but its really not there, the portions are off alot... 20200118_222657.jpg|Ooh boy, this is a story! So, i was drawing this one at church, and the boy i, like, had the BIGGEST crush on AT THE TIME came up behind me and was all "oh wow Gandalf is the coolest" so im like "well heck yeah he is" so i was soooo proud of this picture that i went straight home and drew a second one to give to him. The ENTIRE TIME i was drawing that second Gandalf i was thinking "oh this will make him fall in love with me! And we'll get together and run away to the Florida keys and get married when im 16 and well have ten kids and we'll raise them on our goat farm" so yeah, i was a psychopath. Anyway, i finish the second Gandalf piece and that Wednesday i bring the picture to church... and chicken out. Thats how i dodged a major bullet (the guys crazy now, i don't have time or energy to get into it) and why i have two drawings of Gandalf. 20200118_222703.jpg|This is an attempt at Elizabeth Swan from Pirates of the Caribbean. Ik it looks nothing like her. 20200118_222708.jpg|This was my attempt at drawing my sister. She's younger than me. She was probably 8 at the time. She looks 40 in the drawing 20200118_222718.jpg|Bb8! He's so cute i love bb8 20200118_222726.jpg|Good old #27! If you look closely on some of the original Friends 20 minute shows, you can see something like 10 of this guy in one episode, and sometimes 3 in the same frame (ik im exaggerating, but i counted once and it was a pretty high number) 20200118_222734.jpg|This is actually kinda cute! Her eyes are pretty far apart tho and she looks confused 20200118_222806.jpg|This is Red, from the Manga series Pokemon Adventures. I never read the manga, my brothers did and i just thought that red was a good character, so i drew him. I like the choice of one color through the entire drawing 20200118_222811.jpg|This is a redraw of a drawing i found on Microsoft Word's clipart... i wasn't aloud to google things... so i used clipart it was definitely weird because there wasn't usually clipart it was pictures from google. And it wasn't always child friendly either :/ 20200118_222819.jpg|Rapunzel!! I was definitely trying to copy the Disney style but i missed delightfully... i find this to be a rather cute drawing 20200118_222824.jpg|Im 90% sure this was my first side profile drawing and its not bad for a first try 20200118_222830.jpg|This terrifies me, idk if it was supposed to be funny, but this is actually what i have nightmares of this i really hate this picture 20200118_222834.jpg|I love my spooky attempt and the try at foreshortening 20200118_222839.jpg|I admire this. The shading and freckles is great and i can almost forgive the bad anatomy 20200118_222849.jpg|This is from the Manga Detective Conin. Its a really good Manga, i definitely recommend it 20200118_222940.jpg|Interesting, my camera read this as a face. Pat on the back to my past self 20200118_223009.jpg|I like her, the shading looks nice ,i love that hair, and i can tell i spent years on that tail 20200118_223020.jpg|Cute, i like the tail alot 20200118_223045.jpg|Mr scorpion is soo cute! Look at his lil smile •u• this was an attempt at inktober 20200118_223057.jpg|I just love her, i love the watercolor and glitter glue combo lol!! 20200118_223109.jpg|Spooky in an odd, cute way.. i like it 20200118_223115.jpg|Points if anyone can guess what this is from :) its not bad, poor girl out here lookin like megamind 20200118_223124.jpg|I had this one framed at one point, i never hung her up because dad didn't like me putting nails in the wall... i like this one, its surprisingly cohesive. Except for those elbows, or lack of 20200118_223152.jpg|I like the colors, shading and shape. The umbrella isn't bad, it isn't blocking much tho :/ and the lack of background makes me sad :( 20200118_223201.jpg|She's cute, the anatomy is funky tho 20200118_223223.jpg|I like this! The black and colors make an interesting look. Should have finished that last bubble :/ 20200118_223242.jpg|This is the "cover" for a comic i was trying to do once.. it never got past the first script but i thought it was funny, if anyone wants i can publish it here :) Maybe i should make this a series, i have alot of old drawings and sketchbooks and skeletons in my closet :-) Category:Blog posts Category:Edits & Drawings